Hyakki Yagyō
The Hyakki Yagyō (百鬼夜行, Night Parade of One Hundred Demons) is a large guild that was created by the newest demon lord: Nurarihyon. This guild serves as his headquarters. While the guild hasn't done anything drastic lately it still attracts the attention of many demons that want help or wish to challenge Nurarihyon. History This guild was founded on the night when Nurarihyon became enraged and paraded through Earth Land and killing any non-demon who crossed his path. The night that happened, 100 demons were attracted by his presence and followed him while many other demons found themselves swearing their loyalty to him. The hundred demons that chose to follow him, became the guilds first members. After that night, the hundred demons and the new demon lord seemed to vanish from existence. Many people searched throughout Earth Land for the guild, but no one was even close to finding them. Months had passed before 100 demons and the new demon lord reappeared in the form of a seemingly ordinary legal guild in Neo Arcadia. How the large parade of demons manged to become a legal guild instead of a dark guild remains a mystery. Description The Hyakki Yagyō is a guild's true goals are unknown. Despite their origins, they currently seem to want to find a way for demons and humans to live together in peace. They have an interest in the weaker demons who are unable to protect themselves from exorcists, often protecting them without charge. This goal has given the guild the reputation for being the strictest guild when it comes to accepting new guild members. All new members must be a demon or demon-like creature, they must be strong enough to defeat an average Devil Slayer or be partnered with someone who can, they can only apply once a guild member has left, and they must have a strong form of magic then the guild member that left. The only new mage to have ever fit all the criteria is NaVarro Nakano. Guild Hall The guild hall of Hyakki Yagyō is enormous. The guild hall has four large stories not including the attic. The inside of the guild is made wood while the outside is made of painted steel. The first floor is composed of a large and spacious room and a small kitchen in the back. In the large room there are numerous large tables and benches for people to sit and a couple of small tables in some of the corners. The larger tables are aligned vertically to create several aisles between each row. The aisle in the middle curves to the right as it reaches the back to reach the stairs that are on the other side of the kitchen. The second floor is similar to the first floor, but without the kitchen. Job postings are posted on the wall of this floor near the stairs in the back. One other difference is that there is fewer tables and chairs and more space between the rows, possible so the kids of guild members have a place to play. The third floor looks like an average apartment. There is a bit more color to this floor then the first floor as the wood here is painted. There are only two rooms on this floor one for Tsuki and one for Itsuki. The rooms are very large, having a large kitchen, bedroom, etc. Between the two rooms there is a large carpet that leads to the stairs located on the opposite side to the second flight of stairs. When one goes up this flight of stairs they will find themselves in a very large library. Summoning Circle In the attic there is a large summoning circle that is usually run by two to three demons. This summoning circle is capable of transporting guild members to their location and summon them back to the guild. It can also work on demons in need or allies by directing a small portion of the guild master's magic power at the individual before transporting them. This suggests that it works by targeting and responding to a guild member's magic or curse power. Offense and Defense The guild hall is constantly emitting an invisible barrier by drawing in ethernano and transforming into an invisible barrier releasing it to surround the entire guild hall. This barrier is strong enough to protect it against large attacks and keep out enemies. It is also connected to the guild master's ability to sense magic power, alerting them to any enemy who, is strong enough to break through the barrier. Finally, this barrier has the ability to heal the members of the guild and slowly restore their reserves of magic power by constantly focusing invisible waves of ethernano toward the inside of the guild hall. The ethernano that the guild hall draws in can be used offensively as well. The guild master is able to release the ethernano from the guild hall in the form of gigantic blasts, bolts, etc. In addition, the guild master is able to use the ethernano to strike foes that are within the guild hall focusing their senses on them. Activity Members and Allies The Four Great Generals The Four Great Generals are four very powerful co-leaders of the Hyakki Yagyō. They are Nurarihyon's most trusted allies. All four of them are very powerful demons. The most powerful of The Four Great Generals is a girl that goes by the name of Tsuki Uintā. It is said that just her presence alone can cause the temperature to drop to below zero. After Itsuki's death she became the Guild Master of the Hyakki Yagyō. The second strongest is an Ox type demon that goes by the name of Gyūki. Gyūki is said to have immense physical prowess. He doesn't use magic, but instead uses his physical strength and combat skills to quickly dispose of an enemy. The title of the third strongest goes to a man known as Taiga, who is renowned for his ruthlessness. After he died NaVarro took his place. The last of the four generals is Lilith. No one knows her true strength because no one has lived to tell about it. However, Itsuki's danger sense tells him that she may be as strong or even stronger than Tsuki. To add to her mysteriousness she requested to be labeled the weakest general and then shortly after that, she quickly disappeared without a trace. The only known thing about her is that she is loyal to Itsuki and that she arrives only when she feels that Itsuki is in danger. Nurarihyon's Hand Nurarihyon's Hand is a title given to an unknown person by Itsuki. Not even Itsuki's most trusted ally, Tsuki, knows the identity of this person. Some say this title is only a myth to scare them while others actually believe such a person exists. Those who believe claim that this person is stronger than all of The Four Great Generals combined. People say this person uses their power to help Itsuki in the shadows. Others claim that this person's job is to act as his diplomat, making allies in secret to build him an army. Trivia *This guild is based off of a group of demons in Japanese folklore. Category:Guild Category:Hyakki Yagyō Category:Legal Guild